Other Worlds
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Julian and Tori are trapped into the Universe of the Four Gods. Shounen ai between Tasuki/Chichiri and Yue/Tori. Language! The final chapter is now up! If you want a sequel, review!
1. Other Worlds

Note: This is an anime crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and CardCaptors. None of these characters are mine; they are all the creation of someone else.  
  
Warning: There are two shounen ai couples in this fic: Chichiri and Tasuki from FY and Tori and Yue from CCS. Don't like it, don't read. PG rating for some minor lemony scenes and Tasuki's language. Also, I'm using English names. This takes place after Miaka and Tamahome were taken back to the real world by Yui, and after Eli has come to Reedington. Also, all of the Suzaku warriors are still alive and can use their powers, the Seiryuu warriors are still in the book, and Julian doesn't know he's Yue; everyone else does.  
  
Other Worlds  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a normal day in Reedington.  
  
Sakura and Li had had to fight another 'strange occurrence', and Sakura managed to change another Clow Card into a Star Card.  
  
The entire group were gathered together, including Yue, Tori, and Kero.  
  
Yue caught Sakura as she swayed weakly. His beautiful eyes met Tori's brown ones.  
  
"We'd better get her home, Tori," Yue said softly. "And then, you and Julian are going to the old library, right?"  
  
Tori nodded. He scooped Sakura up in his arms. "C'mon, squirt, lets get you home." He started walking, expecting Yue to follow.  
  
"Um.Tori, wouldn't it be quicker if I just carried both of you?" Yue asked, a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Hey, Tori?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Their brown eyes met.  
  
"Um. Could I catch a ride with you and Julian to the library?" Li looked nervous. "I have a research paper that I need to do. And I could get some things for Sakura to look at."  
  
Tori sighed. "All right, but are you going to run all the way back to my house?" he asked.  
  
Kero transformed into his true form, Keroberos. "I'll carry you, Li."  
  
Li climbed onto Keroberos' back quickly. Yue placed his arms around Tori, who clung to his little sister.  
  
Then, they flew off, up high where no one could see them.  
  
Tori enjoyed being in Yue's arms again, even if it was only for a little while.  
  
Once there, Kero flew through Sakura's open window.  
  
Yue set Tori on the window-sill. Yue smiled at his kareshi reassuringly. He knew Tori could see how tired he was. "Tori, I hate to say it, but I need to change back, now."  
  
Tori kissed Yue softly, grabbing a quick kiss before his lover changed back. But as Yue responded back, he could feel himself changing against his will.  
  
"Oh, no!" Tori cried. "Hey, stuffed animal! Catch!" He gently tossed Sakura to Keroberos, who couldn't catch her, because he had no arms, so Li caught her.  
  
Tori grabbed onto Yue's left wrist as he changed into Julian and fell.  
  
"Tori?" Julian asked, confused. "Why am I hanging outside of Sakura's window?"  
  
"Um, don't you remember?" Tori thought fast. "You were leaning over and fell, that's all. I barely caught you in time!" Good thing Julian was so frail, Tori thought. He gently pulled his friend up and into the window.  
  
Tori breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Sakura asleep in bed, Li standing there (after changing back to his normal clothes), and Kero sitting on a shelf.  
  
"Ready to go, Julian?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Julian smiled at Tori, who smiled back.  
  
"C'mon, Li," Tori muttered, as he led the way downstairs, outside, and to the car.  
  
Julian smiled again. "Coming with us, Li?"  
  
"Yeah. Sakura and I have some research papers to do for school on Monday. I thought I could get some stuff for Sakura to look at."  
  
"C'mon, lets go!" Tori said, dragging them to the car.  
  
Once at the old library, Li, Tori, and Julian separated to gather what they needed.  
  
Julian couldn't find what he was looking for, so he looked around to ask someone if they knew where he needed to go. He saw an dark-haired girl, with her hair pulled back, weeping. A dark-haired boy held her, looking sad. A blond-haired girl with short hair was yelling at them both. Julian walked over.  
  
"Um. excuse me?" Julian asked tentatively.  
  
Tori walked towards Julian, his arms full of books.  
  
"What!" snapped the blond-haired girl, whirling around. Then her blue eyes widened in shock, and she dropped the book she was holding. "Oh. I'm sorry." Her face softened slightly as she took in Julian's grey hair and brownish eyes. His glasses looked perfect on him, because he had such pale skin. He really looked very frail.  
  
Julian kneeled down and picked up the book. It was titled The Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
"It's ok," Julian said easily. He smiled and swayed slightly.  
  
Tori caught Julian with one hand. "Hey, Julian, you ok?" He supported his friend, frowning at the blond-haired girl.  
  
"I'm ok, Tori." Julian looked at the book he was holding. He opened it and read a couple of the lines. "The story begins when the page is turned," he murmured.  
  
Li was talking towards them now, within visual range.  
  
"No!" the three strangers cried. It was too late. Julian turned the page.  
  
A white light surrounded both Julian and Tori. They vanished from sight.  
  
"What have we done?" Miaka moaned, as the two teenage boys vanished into the book.  
  
"You mean, what have you done," Yui snapped automatically. "Too bad, too. That Julian was cute." Her eyes were sad. "I hope they'll be ok," she whispered. "That book is a hard place to survive in."  
  
"They will be," Miaka said. "The Suzaku warriors will protect them if they find them."  
  
Tamahome just kept his arms around Miaka. Yui glared at them both.  
  
Li snapped, "What did you do to Julian and Tori?" He stalked over.  
  
"We didn't do anything. We tried to stop them from entering the book. But it was too late." Miaka's voice trailed off. She looked distraught and sad. Yui just looked tense.  
  
"What happened to my friends?" Li asked.  
  
The three looked at each other, sighing. Then Miaka began telling Li the long story about the Priestess of Suzaku.  
  
1 Inside the Universe of the Four Gods, in Kouna Palace, in the middle of the night.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The frightened cry echoed through the hallways, as Chichiri screamed.  
  
Tasuki immediately rushed to Chichiri's room, the other Suzaku warriors a few feet behind him.  
  
Tasuki yelled "Rekka Shien!" The locked door burned down, and they looked into a mostly dark room.  
  
"Chichiri, are you ok?" Tasuki asked his lover.  
  
"No, no da! There are strangers in my bed, no da!" Chichiri was pinned beneath Julian and Tori.  
  
Tasuki lit a candle, and saw two strange boys on top of Chichiri. Both had brown eyes, but one had dark brown hair, and the other had grey-looking hair. The one with grey hair wore glasses, as well, and both were dressed in strange clothes. Chichiri struggled beneath them.  
  
"Off my Chichiri!" snapped Tasuki. "REKKA SHIEN!"  
  
Julian cried out as a ball of fire shot towards him. Tori knocked Julian to the floor, who coughed and moaned.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing in Chichiri's room?" Tasuki demanded, brandishing his tessen.  
  
The one with glasses was shaking like a leaf. The other was standing in front of him, in a fighting stance.  
  
"What's going on?" Hotohori demanded. "Tasuki, I told you not to do that inside the palace. If you want target practice, use your tessen outside." He stared at the two boys. The one with grey hair was delicately beautiful. All of the others had trailed in after him. They stared at the strangers.  
  
"They." Tasuki glared at Julian and Tori. ".dropped in on my Chichiri. Literally. I thought it was the Seiryuu Seven."  
  
Tori whirled around, when he heard gasps. Julian was floating off the ground. Wings wrapped around him, and as they unfurled, his features were changing.  
  
All of Seishis' mouths were wide open in shock.  
  
Long, silvery hair trailed down to the floor. His eyes were now an exotic silvery/purple color. His attire had changed as well. He now wore a mostly white outfit with no shoes.  
  
Yue opened his eyes. "Hold on, Tori," he said, as he grabbed Tori by the waist, and spread his wings. He flew directly over the Seishis' heads and out the door, carrying Tori.  
  
"By Suzaku. Another boy who is almost as beautiful as myself," Hotohori exclaimed.  
  
"What the Hell was that? Did I just see a freakin' angel?" Tasuki said, holding Chichiri.  
  
"I think they came from Miaka's world, no da," Chichiri said. "They appeared out of nowhere, surrounded by white light, no da."  
  
"Fascinating," Chiriko said.  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't a girl, Hotohori?" asked Nuriko peevishly.  
  
"Astonishing," Mitsukake said, looking at the others. "We'd better find them before the Seiryuu Seven do."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Nakago of the Seiryuu Seven thought so as well. That is, he thought he should find that angel-boy and his friend before the Suzaku Seven did. He vanished out of sight.  
  
Yue flew Tori long and hard, until his magic began to give out.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tori," he murmured as he landed and collapsed in Tori's arms.  
  
Tori knelt down and placed Yue's head on his lap. He gently caressed Yue's face with his hands.  
  
He kissed Yue, fueling the kiss with his magical powers. Yue's warm lips responded back as he opened his eyes.  
  
They kissed long and hard, each feeling the other's need. The air sparkled around them as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
An evil chuckle reached their ears. Yue automatically stood in front of Tori.  
  
"Yue, your magic's not strong enough to fight yet," Tori said worriedly.  
  
"Somebody with magic is here, Tori. And he's powerful," Yue said. He looked around.  
  
"Looking for me?" Nakago leapt out of a nearby tree at Yue, who flew out of the way. Instead, Nakago landed on Tori and grabbed him hard.  
  
"Tori!" Yue flew down to attack Nakago, who flung Tori in front of him as a shield.  
  
"Dare you? Surrender, angel-boy," Nakago said. "Unless you want to see your little friend get hurt."  
  
Yue landed on the ground. His eyes met Tori's.  
  
Tori, when I say now, duck. Yue told Tori mentally.  
  
Tori nodded and struggled. "Damn, what steroids do you take?" he muttered, as he kicked and punched at Nakago.  
  
Nakago laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Now!" Yue shouted. His green bow and arrow appeared. Tori went limp and sagged in the strange man's arms. Yue fired his arrow directly into Nakago's shoulder.  
  
Nakago let go of Tori, who shouted to Yue. Nakago was crying out in agony.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Soi leapt on Yue and knocked him to the ground. She grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.  
  
"Damn, you're strong," Yue said. "But not too bright." He flew into the air, with Soi still hanging on to him.  
  
Tori gulped, as Yue flew higher and higher. A human couldn't breath up there. Yue, he thought.  
  
Nakago was watching.  
  
Both Yue and Soi passed out. Soi from a lack of oxygen, and Yue from a lack of magic. Yue changed back to Julian and fell to the ground below.  
  
Tori caught Julian, and Nakago caught Soi absentmindedly. He was staring at Julian, evil in his eyes.  
  
"A changeling." he murmured. He then looked at Tori. "Give me a reason why I should let you live; despite the fact that you are his lover."  
  
"He'll die without me," Tori said.  
  
"Elaborate." Nakago looked confused.  
  
"Well, unless someone else around here has magic- real magic- he'll run out of magic energy." Tori looked at Nakago with anger in his eyes. "I've been keeping him alive for months."  
  
"I see." Nakago smirked. "Then you'll both come with us."  
  
Tori flinched. "Julian's in no shape to go anywhere," he snapped.  
  
"Hmm." Nakago walked over and peered down at the unconscious boy. There was definitely magic around him- but it was unstable and very weak. He then turned his cold blue eyes to Tori. Another trace of magic. But. weaker. It was being siphoned into his friend. He touched Julian's face. Julian was ice cold. "So I see. We'll set up a camp here, then." He gestured.  
  
Suboshi and Tomo walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Chain him." Nakago looked directly at Tori. "No harm is to come to them, but I don't think the other one will put up much of a fight, anyway."  
  
Tori felt Julian's magic fading. "Julian needs my magic or he'll die," Tori said. "He's growing weaker."  
  
Nakago sighed. "Fine." He looked at Tomo. "After he gives his magic to his friend, chain him up."  
  
Tori knelt on the ground. He laid Julian out flat, and licked his lips softly.  
  
Then Tori leaned over and claimed Julian's lips. Magic poured from Tori into Julian. Tori kept the kiss going until he started to get dizzy. He broke it and looked at Julian, who looked a lot better.  
  
Tomo, Suboshi, and Nakago could feel the magic in the kiss. Their eyebrows were raised in surprise.  
  
"Impressive." Nakago murmured.  
  
Tomo and Suboshi walked over and chained Tori's legs and arms together.  
  
"Get some sleep," Suboshi suggested. "We'll be leaving at dawn."  
  
Tori struggled to stay awake but couldn't. He fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
2 Back In Kouna Palace  
  
"Chichiri!" Taiitskun's voice called.  
  
Chichiri looked up. "Yes, Taiitskun, no da."  
  
An image of Taiitskun appeared before him.  
  
"Strangers have entered our world again, Chichiri." Her face looked grave.  
  
"Hai. A strange boy who can turn into an angel, and another boy, no da," Chichiri said earnestly. "We are trying to find them, no da."  
  
"Nakago has evil plans for them He has already managed to capture both, but I do not understand why he lets the regular boy live."  
  
"That boy has magic, as well, Taiitskun, no da." He looked at her, his mahogany eyes grave. "Do you know where they are?"  
  
Taiitskun sighed. "Near my mountain, along with two of the Seiryuu Seven. And Nakago is there, as well." She frowned at Chichiri. "I want the Seiryuu Seven away from my mountain. Bring the strangers up there afterwards. They need to return to their world."  
  
"Hai, Taiitskun." Chichiri stood up and bowed. He then walked out of the room and down to the Emperor's chambers.  
  
Taiitskun faded from sight.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Old Enemies, New Friends

Note: These are not my original characters. This is a crossover between CCS and FY and it is Part 2.  
  
Warning: The language is PG and there are two shounen ai couples: Tori/Yue, and Tasuki/Chichiri.  
  
Old Enemies, New Friends  
  
Part 2  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
1 In Reedington  
  
Li stared at Miaka. "So they've been taken to this other world?" He looked pale.  
  
"Yes. Tamahome is from the other world as well," Miaka said. She felt sorry for the boy, who looked distraught.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Yui said coldly. "I'm sure Nakago will give them a proper greeting- once he figures out that they're from my world."  
  
"What does that mean?" Li snapped. He really didn't like the blond girl. She was cold and scary. And she kept glaring at Miaka.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yui smirked.  
  
"Stop it, Yui!" Miaka yelled. "There's a chance that they might end up in Kutou, but hopefully they'll end up in Kouna. Hotohori is the emperor there, Li."  
  
Yui slapped Miaka hard. "Don't tell me what to do. Remember, everything that happened to me was your fault. You found the book."  
  
Tamahome slapped Yui back, as tears ran down Miaka's face. "Stop blaming Miaka, Yui. She couldn't have done anything to save you even if she had been there."  
  
Yui glared at Tamahome. "Well, we'll never know, will we? I'm outta here." Yui walked away in a cold fury. She looked back at Li, who didn't understand what she was referring to when Yui told Miaka 'everything that happened to me was your fault'.  
  
"Hey, kid, better hope that what happened to me doesn't happen to them," she snapped, as she exited the library.  
  
Li looked at Miaka. "How do I get my friends back?" He didn't want to ask about why Yui acted the way she did; not too mention why Miaka let Yui treat her like t hat.  
  
"I'm not sure. Tamahome, Yui, and I were brought back here by one of Yui's three wishes. Maybe Taiitskun can do something." Miaka wiped her tears away.  
  
"Could you guys come with me and explain it to Sakura and Kero?" Li asked. "I'm not sure I understand it fully myself."  
  
"Sure, Li," Miaka said. Tamahome nodded.  
  
Li then realized that Tori had the keys. "We'll have to take the bus."  
  
The three of them walked out of the library together.  
  
2 The Base of Mount Taikyo  
  
Julian opened his eyes slowly. He felt better than he had in days.  
  
"Tori?" he mumbled, as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah, Julian?" Tori looked over at his best friend, still bound tightly in chains.  
  
"You ok?" Julian stood up and ran over to Tori. He pulled on the chains. "Why are you chained like this?"  
  
"We were captured, remember? You passed out," Tori said.  
  
Nakago laughed. It was a cold, harsh laugh that sent shivers down Julian's spine.  
  
"You're both awake, then? Good." He walked over to Julian. "Change, boy," he said. "I want to fully understand your powers."  
  
"What do you mean?" Julian asked. He looked baffled. Inside of him, Yue tensed. Tori was giving him a look that said, don't do it.  
  
"Transform, kid!" Nakago snapped. "Unless you want to see your friend get hurt." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Soi and Muboshi walked over to Tori. Soi had her whip out and cracked. Muboshi pulled Tori's shirt up, revealing his bare back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Julian protested.  
  
"Do it, Soi," Nakago commanded coldly.  
  
Her whip struck Tori hard. To his credit, he didn't flinch or cry out.  
  
"I really don't know, I swear!" Julian said, looking at Tori.  
  
"Again." Nakago looked at Tori. "Five times, this time."  
  
The whip cracked down five times. Blood dripped off Tori's back.  
  
"Tori!" Julian cried. He turned to run over to his friend, but Nakago grabbed his arm.  
  
"Change!"  
  
Julian's eyes met Nakago's blue ones. "I really don't have any idea of what you're talking about! Stop hurting Tori!"  
  
Soi struck Tori again, ten times this time, and harder each time. Tori looked at Nakago and smirked.  
  
"He doesn't change consciously," he snapped. His bare back was bloody.  
  
The whip cracked down again.  
  
"Lekka Shien!" The fire burned the whip before it touched Tori's back.  
  
"Stand down, Nakago, and let them go," Hotohori said. Tasuki and Nuriko stood next to him.  
  
Nakago slammed Julian into a rock. Hard. Julian cried out and changed.  
  
Yue's eyes looked straight at Nakago's.  
  
"Let go of me." His voice was soft, yet harsh. "And I may spare you then."  
  
"Yue!" Tori cried.  
  
Nakago smirked at Yue. "I don't think so. Your powers are incredible. I will use them to crush the Suzaku warriors."  
  
"Very well." Yue summoned his energy and flew into the air. Nakago still held him tightly. Yue flew in circles and upside down, trying to get Nakago off him.  
  
Muboshi tried to attack Hotohori, but was stopped by a bolt of fire.  
  
Tasuki smirked at him. "I don't think so, asshole."  
  
P.  
  
Tori finally managed to climb onto his feet, thought they were still changed together. He swung his chained hands at Soi's head, and struck her hard, from behind. She crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Payback sucks, don't it, bitch," he muttered. He looked at Tasuki warily. The last time he'd seen this guy,  
  
he'd tried to burn him with a bolt of fire. Then he looked up in the air. "Yue!"  
  
Nakago refused to let go of Yue. The angel was too powerful to be on Suzaku's side.  
  
Yue sighed. There was only one way he knew of to get Nakago off of him. He flew directly into the cliff side.  
  
The Suzaku Seishi sweatdropped.  
  
"Is he tryin' ta kill himself?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Yue!" Tori ran forward.  
  
Nakago fell to the ground, unconscious. Muboshi teleported the three of them away.  
  
Yue flew down carefully. One of his wings was losing feathers.. He landed in front of Tori. Yue turned to face the Suzaku warriors.  
  
Tori touched Yue's injured wing as gently as he could, with his hands still chained. "You're hurt, Yue," he whispered.  
  
"So are you, Tori." Yue saw the whip lashes on Tori's back and clenched his teeth.  
  
"Ahem," Hotohori coughed. "It seems we owe you a bit of an apology," he said.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "We.we thought you were an enemy. I'm sorry."  
  
"And I am, as well." Hotohori looked at them earnestly. "Tasuki is, too, aren't you, Tasuki?" A not-so-subtle hint.  
  
"Sorry," Tasuki muttered.  
  
Yue and Tori looked at each other, and then back at the strangers.  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry we dropped in like that," Tori said. He tried to brush his hair back, but couldn't.  
  
"Oh, here." Dainty Nuriko stepped forward and grasped the chains around Tori's hands. He tugged on them, and they snapped. After doing the same to the chains on Tori's feet, Nuriko stepped back.  
  
"Thanks." Tori looked impressed. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I'm a Suzaku warrior. That's my special gift," Nuriko explained.  
  
Yue stood in front of Tori, apprehensive. "Where are we?" he asked finally. "We were in a library, then Julian turned the page of a book and we suddenly wound up here."  
  
The Suzaku warriors exchanged startled glances.  
  
"A book, you say?" Hotohori asked. "The name of the book wouldn't happen to be The Universe of the Four Gods, would it?"  
  
"Yes, it was. Why?" Yue questioned.  
  
"That means that you are from Miaka's world, don't it, Hotohori?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Indeed." Hotohori looked at the strangers. "But we should introduce ourselves first," he said. "My name is Hotohori. I am the Emperor of Kouna."  
  
"I'm Nuriko," the purple-haired girl/boy said.  
  
"Are you a boy or girl, Nuriko?" Yue asked curiously.  
  
Nuriko giggled and winked. "My secret."  
  
"I'm Tasuki," the fiery red-head said.  
  
"My name is Tori," Tori finally told them.  
  
"My name is Yue. My alternate form is Julian," Yue said.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"No, I'm the Guardian of the Moon in our world," Yue replied, stressing our.  
  
The Suzaku warriors sweatdropped and looked at each other.  
  
"The moon has a guardian?" Tasuki finally asked. He thought Yue was kinda crazy.  
  
Tori was frowning. "But where, exactly, are we? And how do we get home from here?"  
  
"Taiitskun wishes to meet you, no da," a high-pitched voice said. Chichiri popped into sight suddenly.  
  
"Who are you?" Tori asked.  
  
"Chichiri," the blue-haired monk said, beaming. Tasuki ran over to him and stood by him protectively.  
  
Tori started to laugh.  
  
"He's your.kare, isn't he?" he said, looking at Tasuki with laughter in his eyes. Now he understood the youth's reaction to their appearance.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki growled, not understanding what Tori found so funny.  
  
Yue caught on. "You're afraid that we'll take him away from you, aren't you?" He hid a smile. "No chance there, Tasuki."  
  
"Oh, so 'Chiri ain't good enough for ya?" challenged Tasuki.  
  
"It's not that, Tasuki," Hotohori said, catching on how close Yue stood to Tori, and how close Tasuki stood to Chichiri. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
Nuriko cracked up. "It's so kawaii!"  
  
"What?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Tasuki, no da." Chichiri said, looking at his lover. "Yue and Tori are together, no da."  
  
"NANI?" Tasuki looked over at the two, who were grinning. "Prove it."  
  
Yue and Tori grinned at each other. "Hai."  
  
Yue leaned down towards Tori, who placed his hands around Yue's neck. Their lips met, and fiery warmth and passion soured through them. They stayed like that for over a minute as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
"Uh." Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
Chichiri smiled at his lover and claimed his lips. "Why should they have all the fun, koi?"  
  
The two couples were watched by a sweatdropped Hotohori and Nuriko.  
  
"CHICHIRI!" Taiitskun screeched.  
  
"DAAAAAAA!" Chichiri cried, as the kiss broke.  
  
Yue and Tori broke the kiss and stared at Chichiri, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Taiitskun, no da, don't frighten me like that." Chichiri looked around guiltily.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Bittersweet Harmony

Note: None of these characters belong to me. I'm going to continue using English CCS names in this fic, but if one of you reviewers would give me a list of the Japanese names, I'll use them from now on. Shounen ai between Tasuki/Chichiri and Yue/Tori.  
  
Bittersweet Harmony  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
**************  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean, my brother and Julian vanished into a book!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Miaka, Tamahome, and Li sweatdropped.  
  
"I saw it myself, Sakura," Li said.  
  
"Amazing," Kero said.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome stared at what they thought was a talking stuffed bear.  
  
"It's so cute!" Miaka cooed.  
  
"Back off," Kero said warningly, as Miaka tried to grab him.  
  
"Li, it's impossible for Tori and Julian to be stuck in a book," Sakura protested. "Are you trying to play a joke on me or something?"  
  
Li sighed. "Show her the book, Miaka."  
  
Miaka handed Sakura the book 'The Universe of the Four Gods'. Sakura took it and stared at it blankly.  
  
"What's it supposed to do?" she asked.  
  
"Open it- carefully," Tamahome said. "Read it."  
  
Sakura opened it, shrugging, and began to read. "Oh my god! Here's a picture of Yue and Tori!" She continued reading. "Oh, no. Kero, how do we bring them out of this book?"  
  
"What's it say, Sakura?" Kero asked curiously. He flew over and began to read. And he burst into laughter.  
  
"The two strangers, now known to the six Suzaku Seishi as Tori and Yue/Julian, were led up Mount Taikyo to meet up with the Creator of the World, Taiitskun, who had summoned them," Sakura read aloud.  
  
**************  
  
Inside the Book  
  
**************  
  
Tori kept the pace up easily, as they climbed the mountain. "This isn't so bad," he said.  
  
Yue hovered above him carefully, to make sure Tori didn't fall. "Indeed," he said.  
  
"Hey, angel-boy, not all of us have wings, you know," Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"Cheer up, Tasuki, no da. It could be raining, no da," Chichiri told him, with his smiling mask on.  
  
Tasuki sighed. "I don't like this, Chichiri," he muttered. "I'd rather be at the palace in Konan, with you."  
  
Chichiri blushed. "We will be there soon, no da, Tasuki. As soon as Yue and Tori speak with Taiitskun, no da."  
  
Hotohori also kept up with the group. Tasuki grinned at him wickedly.  
  
"Tired?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"No, Tasuki," Hotohori said.  
  
"Damn. How 'bout you, Nuriko?"  
  
The lavender-haired boy/girl cocked an eyebrow at Tasuki. "Me? Tired? No way."  
  
Tori watched Nuriko. He still couldn't tell if Nuriko was a boy or girl. "Hey, Yue, do you think Nuriko is a boy or girl?" he quietly asked.  
  
Tasuki heard Tori's question and grinned.  
  
Yue shrugged. "I could try to use magic to find out." He seemed energetic to Tori, which was a good sign. He knew Julian wouldn't keep up as well as Yue could.  
  
Yue floated down next to him and made his wings vanish. He then started walking alongside his lover.  
  
Tori smiled at him, his eyes full of promise.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped when he saw Yue's wings vanish. "Is there anything you can't do, angel-boy?"  
  
"Tasuki, call him by his name," Hotohori said sternly. "His name is Yue, not angel-boy." Hotohori still thought Yue and Julian were both cute.  
  
Yue looked at Tasuki and thought. "I couldn't turn you into a girl," he said finally.  
  
The other Seishi started to laugh.  
  
"I hate girls," Tasuki snapped. Chichiri walked over and placed his hand on Tasuki's shoulder.  
  
"Tasuki, I think he was joking, no da. Please try to be more friendly," Chichiri said softly. "They are lost in our world, much as Tamahome is lost in theirs, with Miaka. Tamahome has Miaka to look after him, while Yue and Tori only have us."  
  
"For you, 'Chiri, I'll try," Tasuki agreed. "They just better stay away from you."  
  
Nuriko was busy talking with Hotohori.  
  
"They still don't know," he said, amused.  
  
Hotohori smiled at Nuriko. "You hide it very well, Nuriko."  
  
When they took a break, Tasuki saw Tori talking to Chichiri. Part of him burned with jealousy, even though he knew that Chichiri loved him.  
  
"Why does Tasuki act like that, Chichiri?" Tori asked. He saw Tasuki watching them, and ignored it.  
  
"Tasuki is very possessive, Tori, no da." Chichiri blushed.  
  
"Yue's like that too, sometimes," Tori admitted. "But it makes me feel special when he does that."  
  
"Me, too," Chichiri said. He and Tori both smiled, thinking of their loved ones.  
  
Yue had rematerialized his wings, and floated above everyone else, looking to see how much further they had to travel.  
  
Tasuki watched Yue. The angel was graceful, but he liked his Chichiri better. He continued watching Chichiri and Tori.  
  
Yue watched Tori talk to Chichiri for a while. He gently flew down and placed his arms around Tori's neck as he landed and made his wings disappear again.  
  
"It looks like we have a lot more ground to cover, Tori," he said. "Hello, Chichiri."  
  
"Hello, Yue. How was the view from up there?" Chichiri asked, slightly wistful.  
  
Yue looked at him and smiled gently. "Want to see it for yourself?"  
  
"Yes, no da, if Tori doesn't mind," Chichiri said. He looked over at Tasuki. "And Tasuki."  
  
"It's cool with me," Tori said easily.  
  
Tasuki walked over. "What is it, 'Chiri?"  
  
"Would it be all right if Yue lifted me up high enough to see the view, Tasuki?" Chichiri asked quietly.  
  
Tasuki could see that Chichiri really wanted to do it. "Sure, 'Chiri." He bent down and whispered in Chichiri's ear, "But remember that you're mine."  
  
"Of course, Tasuki, no da," Chichiri answered. He added in a lower voice, "They haven't even seen me without my mask, Tasuki." That made Tasuki feel a lot better.  
  
"Ready?" Yue asked Chichiri. His wings reappeared.  
  
"Hai." Yue grasped Chichiri gently by the waist and flew straight up in the air.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori walked over, standing with Tori and Tasuki. All of them watched Yue fly above the treetops and hover.  
  
"Breathtaking, no da," Chichiri said, as he gazed at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Yes," Yue said. "Tori and I do this when the sun rises in our world."  
  
"Sounds nice, no da." Chichiri gazed around, looking around the sky. "Thank you, Yue," he said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome, Chichiri." Yue gently flew down. He looped the others, and set Chichiri lightly on his feet in front of Tasuki. Yue then landed next to Tori. His wings faded once more, and he looked slightly tired. Well, Yue had been in this form for almost seventy-two hours straight, Tori realized. Soon, he would have to change back to Julian.  
  
Yue leaned slightly against Tori for support. Tori looked at the others.  
  
"Is it time to start walking again, Hotohori?" he asked.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "If we want to reach Taiitskun within the next three days."  
  
Chichiri was busy telling Tasuki about what all he'd seen from way up there.  
  
They started walking again.  
  
Yue walked, trailing a little behind Chichiri and Tasuki. Tori walked next to him silently.  
  
The sun beat hot down on them. Yue's long hair made it worse for him, until Nuriko decided it should be redone, at least while they were in this world. Of course, he didn't tell Yue his decision. They walked for over six hours, stopping to rest in the night.  
  
Yue fell asleep, sitting against a rock. Tori was busy explaining Yue and Julian's relationship to Hotohori. Tasuki and Chichiri were cuddled together by the fire.  
  
Nuriko snuck up behind Yue, who was so exhausted that he didn't notice. Nuriko silently undid Yue's long, silvery hair, and began to experiment with it. He finally pulled it up in a high ponytail, which didn't work because Yue's hair was too long. So Nuriko took out his knife.  
  
"So Julian is not aware that he is Yue?" Hotohori asked. "Fascinating."  
  
"Yep," Tori said. "It is inconvenient a lot, especially in times like right now." He sighed.  
  
"Help!" they heard Nuriko scream, as he ran by. Yue flew after him, throwing his crystals at Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko, what did you do?" Hotohori called, as he stood.  
  
Tori stood as well. And gaped at Yue's hair. "Yue-" Tori looked directly at his lover. "What did you do to your hair?!"  
  
"I didn't do it," Yue yelled. He swooped down at Nuriko, who quickly dropped to the ground.  
  
"Gomen, Yue," Nuriko said, as he dodged more crystals.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki looked over as Nuriko ducked again and nearly fell on them.  
  
"What's going on, no da," Chichiri said, as he rested his head against Tasuki's chest.  
  
"Yue's trying to kill me!" Nuriko yelled. He ran and dove behind Chichiri.  
  
**************  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
**************  
  
All of them started laughing when they read how Nuriko had cut Yue's hair. There was an image of Yue chasing Nuriko, who ran.  
  
Sakura finally stopped laughing and looked at Kero. "Why does Yue wear his hair so long, Kero?"  
  
"I dunno. It was that way for as long as I can remember, Sakura. Man, is he mad!" Kero looked at the close-up of Yue.  
  
Even Li cracked up. "I can't wait to tease Yue about that, when he returns," Li cried.  
  
Sakura looked at Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
"Will Tori and Yue be able to return?" she asked.  
  
"They should be able to, as soon as you finish the book, Sakura," Miaka told her gently.  
  
"We hope so, anyway," Tamahome said.  
  
Tori, you have to come home, Sakura thought, tears in her eyes. I know we fight a lot, but I love you. I couldn't bear it if you- and Julian, of course- got stuck in this book forever.  
  
**************  
  
Inside the Book  
  
**************  
  
Yue barely missed Chichiri as he swooped by.  
  
"Yue, stop!" Tori called. "You'll use up your magical energy- and until I get some sleep, I won't be able to give you any of mine."  
  
Yue reluctantly landed. He glared at Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko," Hotohori said disapprovingly. "It serves you right."  
  
Nuriko bowed his head. "The sun had to be making Yue hot, especially with all that hair." He looked miserable. "Maybe Taiitskun can fix it."  
  
"I hope so," Yue said. He rubbed his temples. Tori looked at him in concern.  
  
"Are you ok, Yue?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Hai. It takes a lot of energy to do what I just did," Yue said, trying to hide a yawn. "I'm going back to bed, Tori. And if Nuriko gets near my hair again, I won't be responsible for the consequences."  
  
"Good night, Yue," Tori said. He gently pressed his lips to Yue's, who responded before flying up, and landing in a tall tree.  
  
"I'm getting some sleep as well," Tori announced. He walked over to the tree where Yue was sitting, and lay down next to it.  
  
"Us, too," Chichiri and Tasuki said. They curled up by the fire again.  
  
Hotohori frowned at Nuriko. "You have first watch," he said, before finding a comfortable spot where he lay down flat.  
  
Nuriko nodded, and walked over to the campfire. He sat down and kept watch.  
  
All of the others drifted to sleep, one by one.  
  
During the night, Yue awoke and flew down to cuddle next to Tori, who was shivering slightly in the cold wind. His wings wrapped around them both, as he fell asleep again.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki kept each other warm, as well. Nuriko fells asleep, after Hotohori took his turn standing guard.  
  
To be continued 


	4. True Forms and Revelations

Note: None of these characters belong to me, etc, etc.  
  
True Forms and Revelations  
  
Part 4  
  
**********************  
  
On Mount Taikyo  
  
***********************  
  
Tori opened his eyes slowly and felt arms around him. He turned his head and saw that it was Yue. His wings were wrapped around them both, keeping them warm.  
  
Yue's eyes blinked open and he smiled at Tori softly. "Just the face I wanted to see when I woke up," Yue whispered.  
  
Tori blushed slightly. He kissed Yue softly, tasting his sweet lips. Yue responded, and magic poured through them both.  
  
"Zentai, Yue?" Tori asked. Something about him didn't seem right.  
  
"Sumimasen, Tori," Yue said softly.  
  
"For what?" Tori looked at his lover.  
  
"I have to change back to Julian."  
  
Tori looked at Yue, who did seem very tired. "It's all right, Yue." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
Yue smiled back. "Aishiteru, Tori. Wo ai ne."  
  
"Wo ai ne, Yue."  
  
All of the Suzaku Seishi looked over as a bright light enveloped Yue.  
  
His wings wrapped around him, and he changed back into Julian.  
  
"Tori?" Julian asked. "Where are we? The last thing I remember is being slammed into a wall by the blond guy in the blue uniform."  
  
Tori sweatdropped. "You'd better sit down, Julian."  
  
Julian did so, and Tori began explaining to him about how they'd gotten here. He did not mention Yue to him, thinking that this was more than enough.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were busy making out again.  
  
Nuriko was feeling sorry for himself, because Yue and Tori, along with Chichiri and Tasuki, had someone to love. He sighed and looked over at Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori walked over to Tori and Julian. He introduced himself to Julian.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hotohori," Julian said earnestly. "My name is Julian Star." He looked up at Hotohori, as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "You are very pretty," Julian said, with one of his wonderful smiles.  
  
Hotohori blushed. "Um, thank you, Julian." He composed himself after a few moments. "Did Tori tell you where we are going?"  
  
"To the top of Mount Taikyo," Julian said. "To meet some woman named Taiitskun?"  
  
"Hai." Hotohori smiled again, before he went to wake the others up. It was dawn already, so they had to get moving again. They would reach Taiitskun's palace in about ten hours.  
  
"Wo ai ne, Tasuki," Chichiri murmured in his ear.  
  
"I know," Tasuki said. "Shh, here comes Hotohori."  
  
"Wake up, you two. Nuriko, are you awake already? Good. We need to get moving again," Hotohori said.  
  
Nuriko stood. Tasuki and Chichiri reluctantly separated and stood.  
  
Julian and Tori stood as well.  
  
"Can we please eat first, no da," Chichiri pleaded.  
  
"What is there to eat?" Nuriko pointed out.  
  
"I'm hungry," Julian said.  
  
Tori sighed. "There is nothing to eat."  
  
Tasuki groaned. "Damn it!" he said. "I want breakfast!"  
  
The others sweatdropped and looked at him.  
  
"We're all hungry, Tasuki," Hotohori said quietly. "But unless you see fruit or something, I think we're out of luck there."  
  
The small group sighed and began walking again.  
  
Tori walked ahead of Julian slightly, who was busy talking to Chichiri. Tasuki was seething silently as he watched them. Hotohori and Nuriko were walking silently as well.  
  
Hours passed by as they continued walking.  
  
"Julian, no da, are you all right?" Chichiri exclaimed. "You do not look very well, no da."  
  
The others turned and looked. Julian was standing motionless. Pain and confusion showed in his eyes, before he fell to the ground. His naturally pale skin was even paler.  
  
Tori reached him first and knelt beside him. "Julian!" he cried.  
  
"Gomen, mina," Julian said. "I'm just so tired, Tori," he whispered, looking at his best friend.  
  
"Here, climb on my back, Julian," Tori said quietly. Julian did so, albeit shakily. Tori stood carefully, and looked at the others. "Ready to continue?" he asked.  
  
They nodded slowly and continued walking. Tori was able to keep up for the most part. Julian fell asleep on Tori's back.  
  
"See how devoted he is, Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked. "Tori truly loves him, no da."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "I believe you now, Chichiri."  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori walked next to Tori, to make sure he didn't get too tired as he carried Julian.  
  
"Is Julian ok, Tori?" Nuriko asked quietly.  
  
"Hai. Yue needs more magic, that's all," Tori told him/her.  
  
"Good," Hotohori said. "Tell us if you get tired, Tori."  
  
"Chichiri!" Taiitskun's voice said.  
  
They all turned and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, Taiitskun, no da?"  
  
"Can you not use a teleporting spell to come here quicker?" Taiitskun said sternly.  
  
"Not after going with little to no food for days, no da," Chichiri said. "Magic takes lots of energy, Taiitskun, no da."  
  
"Fine. I'll teleport you myself, then."  
  
A light enveloped all of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Tori asked as they all started fading.  
  
"We're teleporting, Tori," Hotohori said.  
  
They vanished and appeared inside of Taiitskun's palace.  
  
Tori appeared, with Julian still on his back. Chichiri and Tasuki materialized together. Hotohori emerged from the light, as well.  
  
Nuriko happened to appear in the air and fell directly onto Hotohori.  
  
"Gomen, Hotohori," he said. His tunic was pulled to one side.  
  
"You're a boy, Nuriko," Tori said.  
  
"I prefer to be called a cross-dresser," Nuriko said.  
  
"Please get off me, Nuriko," Hotohori said.  
  
Nuriko sweatdropped and climbed off of him. "Gomen."  
  
"It's ok," Hotohori sighed.  
  
Taiitskun cleared her throat, and all of them looked up. Except for Julian, who was still sleeping.  
  
Chichiri had his hand over Tasuki's mouth, to keep him from saying anything that might anger Taiitskun.  
  
Taiitskun floated down to them, with the Nyan-Nyans floating around.  
  
"Welcome, Tori Kinomoto," Taiitskun said, before looking at Julian.  
  
"Nani? How do you know my name?" Tori asked.  
  
"I am the Creator of this world, Taiitskun." A concerned look was on Taiitskun's face. "Your friend needs your magic to survive, doesn't her?"  
  
"Hai. But I want to know how we can get home," Tori said.  
  
The Suzaku Seishi watched silently.  
  
"The way home is closed to you right now, Tori. You and your friend are trapped here for quite some time," Taiitskun said gravely.  
  
"Gomen, Tori," Julian said weakly. "If I had not looked at the book, we wouldn't be here now."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Julian." Tori looked at Taiitskun. "When can we go home?"  
  
"That I cannot see, for now." Taiitskun floated over and touched Julian's forehead. "But I can make your friend's mind merge with Yue's, at least for now."  
  
Tori nodded slowly. Sorry, squirt, he thought. He hated to admit it, but he'd missed Sakura these past few days. And he prayed he would see her again.  
  
****************  
  
Sakura's Bedroom  
  
****************  
  
"No!" Sakura cried, as she burst into tears. She'd just read the next part of the book. "Tori! Julian!"  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero asked.  
  
"They're trapped, at least for now. They can't come home." Li put his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"Tori's thoughts were on his sister and how much he'd missed her," Miaka read aloud. "He prayed that he would see her again." She looked at Tamahome and shook her head. "For some reason, they're trapped right now. This is awful!" Tears began to run down her face.  
  
Tamahome took her in his arms. "Don't blame yourself, Miaka," he whispered. "We have to do what we can to reassure Sakura that they will eventually find a way home."  
  
Miaka nodded, drying her tears. She had to stay strong for Sakura's sake.  
  
**********************  
  
Taiitskun's Palace  
  
***********************  
  
Taiitskun handed a ring to Tori. "This ring will make your magic stronger, for as long as you are in this world. You should be able to support the life of your friend with it."  
  
"Thank you," Tori said. He took the ring and absently placed it on the index finger of his right hand. He was still in shock. He wanted to go home.  
  
Yue was leaning against him. He'd changed back into his angel form, but he'd made his wings vanish. "Tori, will I still be 'one' person if we return home?" he asked. His arms were wrapped around Tori. His hair was still cut short.  
  
"I don't know, Julian." Tori looked at Julian. "Do you want me to call you Yue or Julian?"  
  
"Yue, please," he requested.  
  
"All right, Yue." At least Tori wasn't here alone. He didn't think he could have stood that.  
  
"I will send you all back to Kouna, in Hotohori's palace," Taiitskun said, as the light enveloped them once more, and they disappeared.  
  
Of course, they reappeared on top of Mitsukake and Chiriko.  
  
Tori and Yue were the first to break free from the pile. They looked at each other.  
  
"Where will we go, Tori?" Yue asked. "I'll stay with you, wherever you go."  
  
"I don't know," Tori said slowly. "We have nowhere to go, Yue."  
  
"You can stay here, of course," Hotohori said.  
  
Tori and Yue looked at Hotohori.  
  
"You really don't mind?" Tori asked.  
  
"No," Hotohori said. "All of the Suzaku Seishi live here as well. Except for Tamahome, of course. He is with Miaka."  
  
"We won't be an inconvenience?" Yue asked seriously. He was looking at Nuriko and Tasuki more than the others.  
  
"Not at all, no da," Chichiri sang. "The more the merrier!"  
  
Hotohori and the others shook their heads.  
  
Chiriko and Mitsukake sweatdropped. The others still stood on them.  
  
"Please move off of us," Chiriko said, groaning.  
  
"Hai," Mitsukake said.  
  
"Gomen," the rest of the Seishi said, blushing. They quickly moved off of Chiriko and Mitsukake.  
  
Tori gathered Yue in his arms. "Stay with me always, Yue," he said quietly.  
  
"I will." Yue kissed Tori gently, who responded. "We will always be together, Tori," Yue told him softly.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Resignation

Note: I will only write a sequel to this story if I get at least five reviews requesting it. Julian/Yue and Tori will not find their way home in this story, but they will in the sequel. None of these characters belong to me! Takes place the following morning after the last chapter.  
  
Resignation  
  
Part 5  
  
Yue awoke when he heard a muffled cry of pain from Tori.  
  
"Tori, are you ok?" he whispered to his lover.  
  
"I'm fine," Tori said, even as he cringed. Chichiri had let him borrow a shirt on the hike up to Mount Taikyo, but Tori's back was hurting worse than ever.  
  
The long walk and carrying Julian had not helped.  
  
Yue touched Tori's shoulder and gasped when he felt liquid on his hand. He lifted it and looked at it. Crimson blood now covered Yue's soft, pale hand.  
  
"Sit up, Tori. You're bleeding badly!" Yue said sternly. He was right, for blood was seeping through the blue shirt Tori wore.  
  
Tori reluctantly did so. "I'd forgotten about my back," he admitted. "I was more worried about you."  
  
Yue stood. "Come on, Tori. We're going to find a doctor or something." He helped Tori stand.  
  
That was when they both realized that Yue's head only came to Tori's chin. They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"You've shrunk," Tori whispered.  
  
Yue ignored that minor detail for now, as he assisted Tori in walking to the door. Yue opened it, and the two carefully made their way down the hall, with Tori leaning on Yue.  
  
The only person whose room they knew in this place was Chichiri's, so they went there.  
  
Yue knocked on the door.  
  
Tasuki grumbled in his sleep as he heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
He and Chichiri lay together on the bed, with the blue-haired Seishi in Tasuki's arms.  
  
"Go 'way," Tasuki muttered loudly.  
  
"Who is it, no da?" Chichiri asked sleepily as he stirred and opened his eye.  
  
"It's Yue," the muffled voice said.  
  
"What do you want, angel boy?" the red-haired bandit growled.  
  
Yue said loudly, "Tori needs help."  
  
Chichiri sat up reluctantly. "Hold on, no da," he called out. He quickly slipped his pants and mask on, before standing.  
  
The monk walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Yue stood there in only his pants, with Tori leaning against him. The difference in height was obvious.  
  
"Yue-chan, you are shorter, no da," Chichiri said. Then he saw that Tori was slightly pale. "What is wrong, Tori-chan?"  
  
In response, Yue turned Tori gently, so Chichiri could see the blood flowing down the youth's shirt.  
  
"That looks really bad, no da," Chichiri exclaimed. "We need Mitsukake. Bring Tori in here, Yue-chan."  
  
Tasuki had put his pants on as well, and walked over to the door. "What's going on, 'Chiri?"  
  
"Tori is hurt, Tasuki-chan. I'm going to fetch Mitsukake." Chichiri walked down the hallway towards Mitsukake's room.  
  
Yue helped Tori inside, with Tasuki following them.  
  
Tori hated being so weak, as he sat on the corner of the bed. Yue surprised him by tugging at his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tori mumbled.  
  
"Mitsukake will need to see your wounds, Tori," Yue reminded him.  
  
Tori removed his shirt reluctantly.  
  
Even Tasuki let out a slight whistle at the sight of the lashes on Tori's back. "Who did those?"  
  
"Nakago," Tori said. "He was trying to force Julian to change into Yue."  
  
Yue carefully placed an arm around Tori. "Gomen, Tori. You would not have been hurt if I had not resisted changing."  
  
"You were hurt, too," Tori reminded 'his' angel. "How is your wing?"  
  
"A little sore, but ok. You were hurt worse, my kare." Tori rested his head on Yue's shoulder.  
  
Tasuki found this kind of cute. These two reminded him of himself and Chichiri. Of course, 'Chiri was not entirely as defenseless as Tori was, for he did have his Seishi powers. Tori was just a normal human with magic.  
  
Nuriko stumbled into the room half asleep. "What's going on? Chichiri just all but blasted down Mitsukake's door." His eyes focused on Tori and Yue, who appeared to be in their own little world, as they whispered to each other.  
  
"You two are so kawaii!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
Tori and Yue blushed when they heard that.  
  
"Tori is hurt," Tasuki told the cross-dresser. "Nakago whipped him pretty badly."  
  
"Oh…" Nuriko walked over and gazed at Tori's back and nearly fainted at the sight. "How could you keep this a secret, Tori!" he half shouted.  
  
"Some of us are trying to sleep," Hotohori's voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Indeed," Chiriko said.  
  
The two walked into the room, with Chiriko yawning widely.  
  
"Hey, 'Chiri and I are not having a party in here," Tasuki protested, as they sat on the bed as well.  
  
Nobody was listening to the bandit.  
  
Chiriko fell asleep, leaning against Yue.  
  
The angel laughed quietly, as he and Tori exchanged an amused look. They were talking together quietly.  
  
Nuriko was busy fawning over a yawning Hotohori.  
  
Tasuki sweatdropped, as he sat down on the bed next to Tori.  
  
Chichiri reentered the room dragging a half asleep Mitsukake. The monk sweatdropped when he saw all of the people in his and Tasuki's room.  
  
He shook his head and led Mitsukake over to where Tori and Yue sat.  
  
"Tori needs you to heal him, Mitsukake, no da," Chichiri told the sleepy healer.  
  
"All right," Mitsukake muttered. "But next time don't blast my door down." He inspected Tori's back. "How long have you had this, Tori?" he asked, as he placed his hands above the lashes.  
  
Green, sparkly bubbles glowed as the lashes began to heal.  
  
"Since Nakago took Yue and myself prisoner," Tori told the healer. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Mitsukake's Seishi power is healing, no da, Tori," Chichiri said.  
  
The bubbles faded when Tori's back was healed.  
  
"Thank you, Mitsukake," Tori told the healer. He turned to Yue. "What about your wing, Yue?"  
  
"It's ok, Tori. It'll fix itself, and I think everyone would like to get back to bed," Yue said quietly.  
  
Tori frowned. "Yue…"  
  
"Very well," the Guardian sighed. "But someone needs to move Chiriko so he does not wake up."  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri moved the sleeping boy carefully.  
  
Chiriko stirred slightly, but didn't wake as they held him.  
  
Yue focused and his wings materialized. One of them faltered a bit as he curled them close to him.  
  
Mitsukake gently touched Yue's wing, inspecting it.  
  
To his surprise, Yue jerked slightly. "Gomen, but my wings are sensitive."  
  
"I see…" Mitsukake concentrated his Ki and healed the small injury. The area where the wing had been damaged healed over.  
  
"Thank you," Yue said gratefully.  
  
"It was no problem," Mitsukake said, as he yawned again.  
  
Yue made his wings fade away again and snuggled next to Tori.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko were arguing with each other.  
  
Tasuki smiled at his 'Chiri.  
  
Chichiri smiled back. "Breakfast will be ready soon, no da?"  
  
"Hai," Tasuki said. "It's a good thing, too."  
  
Taiitskun's voice was suddenly heard. "Chichiri!"  
  
"Hai, Taiitskun, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"There is a problem with getting Tori and Yue back to their own world," Taiitskun said. "The priestess of Seiryuu has made it impossible for anyone to travel between worlds right now. I'm afraid they are going to be stuck here indefinitely."  
  
Tori and Yue were visibly upset at this.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do right now," Taiitskun told them, before her voice faded.  
  
"Everyone at home is going to freak out when they realize that Julian and I are missing!" Tori protested.  
  
Yue flinched a little. "Only Sakura will miss me," he said flatly.  
  
"Kero will miss you as well," Tori told the Guardian.  
  
"But no one else, for they do not know that I exist," Yue said, sounding… sad.  
  
Tori took Yue in his arms, as the Suzaku warriors watching, feeling pity and compassion.  
  
"I promise you, Yue. We will find a way home together," Tori vowed. He added silently, don't worry, squirt. We'll find a way to come back. I love you.  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
*****************  
  
"How could Yui wish for no one to be able to travel between the worlds!" Miaka cried. She had been reading the book, and thrust it at Sakura. "She knows that Julian and Tori are stuck there."  
  
Sakura read the latest chapters, her face pale. "Tori's right. People are going to notice when he and Julian are missing. I can only duplicate one of them with the Mirror Card."  
  
"Sakura, did you read this last part?" Li asked.  
  
Sakura read it slowly. "The human boy known as Tori reassured his lover that they would find a way home, as he embraced the angel hard. But his thoughts were of his little sister. He was trying to tell her not to worry, for they would find a way home, and that he loved her." She looked at Li, tears beginning to run down her face. "He really does love me," Sakura sniffled.  
  
Li nodded, as did Kero.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome watched the three of them.  
  
"I know they'll make it back," Sakura said, her green eyes shining. "Because Tori promised. Somehow, someday, they'll come back. And until they do, Yue and Tori will take care of each other."  
  
The End 


End file.
